Word Challenge
by Little-Retard
Summary: Was this what you wanted? I really couldn't tell... I didn't change. You just never met the real me the first time around. 10 short stories based off words. Marcus/Harry


**Hello, everyone, time for a word challenge, ten words, one pairing, one hour, I got this everyone!**

**Warning: Vulgar language and OOH YAOI/SLASH/WHATEVER YOU CALL IT! Pairing is Marcus Flint/Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>Sallow<em>

"Really? You guys, he's helped me a lot, don't make fun of him, please! If you want to make fun of him, at least do it when I'm not around okay?" Harry murmured to Fred, and George softly, not looking up from his mystery novel. Yes, he was fighting for a good cause, but this book was a good cause, too!

"But Harry, my dear… You know it's the truth," George whispered, wrapping his arm around Harry's neck and resting his chin on his small best friend's shoulder, staring into his large beryl eyes that held the keys to his soul.

"Yes, Harry, you cannot deny it is the truth, the harsh truth, and nothing but the truth," Fred replied, strutting up to Harry and mimicking his twin to an exact, continuing on to stare into Harry's beryl eyes with his own cerulean. Harry shook his head slightly, giggling as their duel redhead attack tickled his pale cheeks.

The door to the Gryffindor common room opened and closed, and Harry's long term boyfriend, Marcus Flint lumbered in, staring at the twins, raising a bushy black eye brow.

"What is it this time?" Marcus sighed out, rolling his eyes at their position. This had happened so many times before he already knew the situation.

"We think Snape's skin is pale and sallow," The Weasley twins chirped in unison, grinning up at the tall, burly boy.

Marcus quickly walked up to his small lover, shooing the two trouble makers off and kissed his boyfriend passionately. Harry responded immediately, holding on to his book and wrapping his arms around Marcus's neck.

Marcus pulled back for a quick second, "Everyone agrees that Severus Snape's skin is sallow. End of story." And with that they resumed kissing.

* * *

><p><em>Pellucid <em>

Harry sighed sadly, staring out the never pellucid window. Tears of agony ran down his face, and he sobbed harder, pressing his forehead against the rainy window. Running his fingers down it again and again, his vision blurred, and the pellucid glasses on the floor just seemed too far away this time around.

He turned, pressing his back against the wall and curling into a ball, the tears seemingly never ending. He rested his pale chin on his bony knees and wrapped fair skinned arms around them.

_What did I do wrong? Will you ever come back? Can I make up for this? Why is this happening? Why am I so transparent? Why aren't you pellucid? Maybe then I'd know just what you wanted me to be… If you came back… I'd do anything… I'd be anything for you… _

The bloody razorblade on the floor seemed _so far away_. His bloody wrists and forearms didn't seem to do the trick, and he cried and they cried and the world fucking cried for someone that wasn't him…

He grabbed for the razorblade, so desperate now. As he felt the cold metal hit his fingertips, he grasped it in his shaking hands, and brought it over his open bloody wounds, slashing over and _over_ again. It just _felt so right_ now that he was gone…

_Was this was you wanted? I couldn't tell…_

His blood stained the carpet, and he knew he should probably clean that up soon… He tainted too much, he couldn't do anything right…

"_I don't want you, I don't even like you!"_

_What do you want, what do you like? You're so hard to read, you'd be better off like me. Pellucid… Is it freedom or agony?_

"_I can't do this anymore! I'm… I'm leaving!"_

A key in the lock. No one else had the key, except for them… He curled up in his ball, gripping his razor in his hand, cutting through skin, blood pouring down, down, down…

The mahogany door opened with a loud creak. His eyes burned as the light was flipped on, bleeding heavily into the despair filled room. A loud gasp filled the room, and heavy boots slammed against the floor as the door was slammed shut behind the large man.

A shadow poured over Harry's small figure and Harry looked up with numb eyes, uncurling from his tight ball. Marcus had a hand over his mouth and his eyes were wide, bound to pop out of his head at any moment now. His shocked eyes swept over the small boy covered in blood. Harry continued to gaze up at Marcus with dead eyes and his hand opened, showing the monster who hand done all of this. The razor. Crouching beside his small lover, his took the razor gently and hurled it across the room.

Tears began to track down Marcus's steely face. "I didn't mean anything… None of it. Not a fucking word of it. I'm so sorry, Harry. I knew you would do something, that's why I came back, before I was too late, but I didn't know it would be this… bad… I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." Brown eyes continued to stare at the blood in horror and Marcus reached out staring into Harry's eyes for confirmation, and curled his buff arms around Harry's tiny, bloody figure softly.

"I love you, so much, Harry. I'm so sorry," Genuine tears of sadness soaked through Harry's clothing, and sobs wracked Marcus's body.

"Am I that pellucid?"

* * *

><p><em>Onyx<em>

Harry sighed softly, finally getting a chance to escape from the damn socialization party. Fred and George had said_, "Oh, but Harry, we want to go, and… PLEASE, OH PLEASE, WE'LL NEVER ASK FOR ANYTHING AGAIN IF YOU JUST GO TO THIS ONE THING AND PLEASE, THIS IS OUR ONE THIS, WE KNOW WE OWE YOU A MILLION AND OVER, BUT COME ON, WE'RE YOUR BEST FRIENDS, WE'LL NEVER ASK FOR ANYTHING ELSE, AND HARRY THERE'S GONNA BE LOT'S OF PEOPLE WE CAN PRA-HA-HAAAANK!"_

And, to be fairly honest, yes, they did prank many people, and yes, it was quite funny, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to escape as soon as possible. The real reason that brought him here was actually, _"And Harry, we've been looking everywhere for simply the best boyfriend of yours, oh, did we mention this is your party, and it's in honor of you needing a boyfriend, so there'll be many boys there, so, have fun, Harry, you already agreed!"_

Oh, trust me, they didn't get sex for two weeks.

…Friends with benefits until he gets a boyfriend, Fred and George take what they want.

Harry leaned on the balcony, sighing once again. Staring up at the stars was one of his favorite things to do, but being at a party was not helping on bit. At least they let him pick his own clothing.

Tight black leather pants, black leather belly shirt, black fishnets under it for his stomach, neck, and arms, steel-toed heavy duty black boots, hair in a high pony-tail, dragon tooth earring (courtesy of Bill and Charlie Weasley), midnight onyx amulet, bangs in his face, and some heavy eye make-up.

All in all, he looked _damn_ good.

This also led to many people approaching him at the fucking party. Yeah, not pleasant whatsoever.

Sighing again, he heard the door behind him shut, and he tensed, grabbing his wand and looking behind him as a reflex. He relaxed seeing no harm, yet upon further inspection, he realized that the awkward buff man in a tuxedo standing beside him was none other than Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain from back in the day.

Marcus held out his large hand and Harry placed his tiny one in it. Shaking hands, Harry said with a slightly wistful smile, "We don't need introductions, do we?"

Marcus laughed, shaking his head while retracting his hand, pulling out his onyx pendant, "Nah, my onyx told yours everything."

They stared at each other for a few moments before breaking into a large fit of laughter.

"This might work," Harry murmured to himself, leaning against the railing and chatting happily with the man who was soon to be his boyfriend.

_I didn't change. You just never met the real me the first time around._

* * *

><p><em>Idol<em>

Giggling to himself, the messy haired hero gazed up at the taller boy. Yes, he had fallen hard. Love often worked in mysterious ways, but you never noticed it until it was thrown right into your face—almost literally. At least, that's how it was for Harry.

But love isn't always great. Sometimes love can tear you apart at the seams, it can rip you apart until you break, and then you're left with nothing. Look at Romeo and Juliet. The tragedy that can result from the beauty is unmistakable.

"Harry, we can't be together."

His world crashed down around him. Cities burned, people drowned, everything stopped. His heart began to pound. He stared up at the man who he had loved for nine years with eyes of a stricken soldier.

"Why?" His voice came out as a whisper, eyes showing agony. It was as bad as if he had slapped him as hard as he could. He couldn't take this, he just couldn't. Why would… Just… _Why?_

"Look at you, Harry! You're an idol, you're a hero, you're _you_, and I'm…I'm _me_. Harry, you deserve someone better than me," Marcus muttered, feebly trying to reckon with Harry. He really didn't want to do this. He wanted to hold Harry and never let go, but he had to let Harry know that he could—that he _should_—leave now for someone better if he wanted to.

"Y-You think j-…just because… you… don't… Marcus…," Harry stammered out, utterly dumbstruck and not able to comprehend what to do. He would never leave Marcus, _ever_, and that was that.

"Harry, you're perfect. You're beautiful. I'm ugly. I'm rough. I'm a monster. I'm the beast, and you are the beauty," Marcus rumbled out quietly, staring into Harry's large beryl irises. He didn't want to let this go, but Harry deserved better.

Harry immediately grasped the situation. His eyes hardened into emerald, and he looked up, piercing through Marcus. He glared at the tall boy harshly.

"Now, you listen here, and you listen to me good. You are not fucking ugly, okay? You're-you're _beautiful_! I wouldn't trade you in for Cedric Diggory, or Viktor Krum, or Bill Weasley, and you want to know why? Because one, you're staying with me. Two, I love you. I've always love you, I love you, and I always will love you. If you want to leave that's up to you. But I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Marcus Flint. And by the way, your flaws are what make you perfect to me. You are perfectly imperfect, and I absolutely love you for it. I. Love. You. Got that?"

And with those words, Harry stood on his toes, grabbed Marcus's neck, yanked him down to his height and kissed him for all he was worth, never seeing the joyous smile on the former Chaser's face.

* * *

><p><em>Sex<em>

"I'm seriously not going to pressure you into it, Harry. If you're not ready, you're not ready," Marcus said with his hands up in a seemingly placating gesture. He didn't want to pressure his small boyfriend into it, why wouldn't Harry see that?

Harry moaned loudly in annoyance, brushing his black hair out of his eyes, "Marcus, I'm telling you, I am fully willing and ready to have sex with you! I would not say it otherwise, honest!"

"Harry, this is something you don't have to do for me."

"Marcus, I've been fucked before."

Those seemed to be the magic words.

His brown eyes narrowed dangerously, and Harry 'eep'd quietly, smacking his right hand over his mouth quickly. He stared up at Marcus with large beryl eyes, larger than normal. It was a comical sight, really.

"_You've had sex with whom before_?" Marcus growled, leering over Harry with a deadly aura that promised no mercy.

"Uh, w-well, um… o-only two actually...," Harry stammered out quickly and quietly, averting his emerald eyes.

"_Who_?" Marcus lumbered.

"Fred and George?" Harry squeaked, shrinking in front of the intimidating man.

Marcus paused for a moment. "Those two goons that you call your best friends?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still do it?"

At this Harry paused, utterly confused. "W-What?"

"Do you still have sex with them?" Marcus repeated, staring at Harry intently.

"No, we stopped when I began dating you. They were best friends with benefits, now they're just my best friends 'cause they understand… I mean, they want to, but I told them that I don't want to with them because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I love you."

Marcus grinned and kissed his small lover passionately. He'd deal with those two goons later. Right now, he had a lover to attend to.

* * *

><p><em>Broken<em>

"Shit!" Marcus cursed, jumping back as the glass object shattered against the floor. The twins looked at each other and then at him. "Uh-oh," They chorused unhappily, staring at the broken glass snowflake. "That one was Harry's favorite, you know," George reprimanded, looking wide eyed and scared. "What are we going to do, George?" Fred whispered to his mirror twin.

"What just broke?" Harry yelled from the other room as he unpacked the other Christmas decorations. He was praying that it was not his snowflake, please, let it not be his snowflake, with his luck it's going to be his snowflake, if there is a god, please let whatever shattered not be his snowflake.

"Nothing!" All three chorused, staring at each other wide eyed. They were panicking. "What are we going to do?" George whispered. "Harry's going to be so sad..," Fred whispered, looking at the glass piled on the cold cement. They all looked up at each other.

Marcus broke the silence, "Does anyone know the spell to repair things?"

Large panicky eyes. Three shakes of heads. They hung their heads. They're fucked.

Harry bounded in, out of breath, "Hey, guys, what broke-oh…"

Harry stared at the pile of glass on the floor and looked up at the three men shuffling around nervously. If anything, that confirmed his thoughts that he wished to not be true even more. He sighed and plopped down on the floor next to the pile. Placing his cheek in his hand, he stared up at them.

He shook his head, looking back once more at the broken glass snowflake. "What am I going to do with you all…"

* * *

><p><em>Nipple (Courtesy of my older brother)<em>

"Marcus?" Harry called out into the darkness, blinking blindly. Where the hell were all the lights? Oh, crud, he really hoped he didn't throw him another surprise birthday party like last year. Harry shuddered. The party wasn't bad, but let's just say Marcus gets quite perverted when he's been slipped one too many.

The lights dimmed, showing Harry a bed with fuscia petals everywhere and Marcus on top. Marcus smirked, showing his crooked his teeth and Harry simply stared wide eyed at the display. Marcus beckoned Harry over sexily.

Harry walked towards the large bed and laid down next to the heated male, kicking off his shoes. Marcus's smirk grew larger and he tore off Harry's shirt, pushing Harry on to the super soft bed while kissing, sucking, and biting and the smaller man's neck. The flesh began to turn red and purple as love bites were left upon it.

Harry moaned, whimpering under the large man. Marcus licked down to his left nipple and began to roughly suck, forcing moans out of the small boy.

"Marcus…"

* * *

><p><em>Giggle<em>

Harry giggled happily as he hid the Easter eggs from the children at the hospital. It was so much fun to do this every year. They thanked him after it was done, but he never wanted the thanks. It was really fun to him, and the children, although they were different, so was he, and in this muggle hospital, actions spoke louder that words.

"Harry, you really are an angel, you know that?" Marcus whispered, hugging him around the sides and squeezing him softly. His boyfriend insisted on coming to help out at hospitals every year, simply saying that it was fun, then just giggling his little giggle and running away once more. Harry deserved better than him.

"Nuh-uh, I'm a snowflake!" Harry squealed, hugging Marcus and giggling along with the kids there. Harry was quite the eccentric one, doing the weirdest things, and saying the oddest things that always just stuck with you until you finally understood what he said. He said things in a way that was intriquite and unique.

And he'd just giggle his way through misery so often that you'd wonder where he finds the strength…

* * *

><p><em>Enigma<em>

Harry Potter was an enigma. Any way you say it, that is you could define him. That is the only way people talk about him. He's a puzzle. He's not so easy to figure out. He's not like the rest. He's eccentric. He's weird. He's odd. He's unique. He's intriquite. He's different.

Harry didn't like the labels, so he simply labeled himself as a snowflake.

Any way you say it, he was beautiful. Inside and out, he was beautiful. He didn't see it. No, and he'd never say it either. He was just so fucking perfect…

No one can figure the boy out. His lover can't even figure the boy out. Has the enigma figure itself out? No one has had the balls to ask.

* * *

><p><em>Love<em>

Opposite attraction. That is what is at work between our two love birds. Marcus Flint and Harry Potter are polar opposites. It is obvious to every around that Harry Potter and Marcus Flint are opposites.

Yet, it is _also_ clear to every around that Marcus Flint and Harry Potter are deeply in love.

They say opposites attract. Maybe that's what's at work here. _Maybe that's not._ Sure enough, if you put Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter in the same room they'd get along, but they'd never fall in love. Why is that? No one knows. Love works mysteriously.

But although not many people agree with the two opposites relationship, they leave them be. Why is that? Maybe it's because they think they're good for each other. Maybe it's because they're scared of Flint. Maybe it's for a whole different reason altogether.

Love is beautiful, and everyone's love is different. Marcus Flint and Harry Potter were wed when Harry was 19 and Marcus was 24. Harry was pregnant twice and lost the first child, miscarriage that was a boy named Sornee, and the second child was a girl named Evergreen. Harry died at 42 of cancer. Marcus died at 46 of methanol poisoning and overdose. Their child still visits their graves every day.

Love ran deep with this family.

* * *

><p><strong>LORD GIVE YOU THE STRENGTH... to review this story. xD<strong>

**Thank you for reading, please review, byebye~!**


End file.
